New Love, Friends, and Unexpressed Emotions
by WaterWolves
Summary: What happens when Aoyama starts to doubt Ichigo and accuses her of lying to him. Will this be the end of their relationship, that lets another one grow. IxR and a little OCxK Chapter 4 up!
1. How It Started

The day couldn't have started any worse for Ichigo Momomiya

The day couldn't have started any worse for Ichigo Momomiya. She slept in and was now late for work. Ichigo shut off her alarm clock then shot up right in bed. She grabbed her alarm clock and yelled. It was 7:32. She was late for work and quickly scrambled into her cloths. While she tried to get her shoes on she tripped over her desk chair falling flat on her butt.

"Ow. I thought I moved that chair." She said rubbing her butt and standing up.

Ichigo ran down stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and was out the door before you could say 'Ichigo'. On her way to Café Mew Mew Ichigo bupped into Aoyama-kun.

"Good morning Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said happily before running away. Aoyama just waved good bye before returning to his morning walk.

Ichigo finally made it to work running into the changing room only to find Ryou Shirogane changing. Only in his boxers they both looked awkwardly at each other.

"Get out." He simply said. Ichigo back out of the changing room, closed the door, and screamed into her bag.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding yelled hugging Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at pudding and put an awkward smile on. "Good morning, Pudding-chan." With that mint laughed.

"Shirogane-san was in there, and it was so funny when you walked right in!" She yelled almost chocking on her tea, then quickly regaining her posture, still giggling.

Ichigo closed her eyes with an annoyed look on her face. She stood up just as Shirogane-san walked out. Ichigo's ears and tail went flat as she said.

"You big jerk! You could have at least locked the door, you know I come in late!" She screamed at him as all the other Mews took a step back. Akasaka-san walked in the room with tea and said.

"Did I come in at the wrong time?" He asked the girls They all stood still and nodded as the fire surrounding Ichigo died down.

"Well, It isn't my fault you haven't ever heard of knocking. Baka strawberry." Ryou said walking down into the basement.

Ichigo sighed. _He had a point. I mean, I usually knock before going into a room._ She thought to herself as Aoyama-kun walked into the room. Ichigo noticed him and waved waiting for him to wave back. Mint saw Aoyama and walked over to Ichigo. Whispering something into her ear.

"How's it going between you two?" She asked. Ichigo looked down unhappily and whispered. "We've been….. drifting." With that Aoyama asked her. "Ichigo, where were you yesterday? I missed you at our date." Ichigo looked up and then looked unhappily.

"Aoyama-kun. I'm sorry." She whispered crying and running out of the Café. Ichigo ran as far as her legs could take her. She eventually stopped and sat on a bench. Only to hear Aoyama calling for her. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But I don't love you as much as I though I did." She whispered before going back to the café avoiding Aoyama.

**Selena: Ha finally she got this started.**

**Mew Mews: Um.. exactly who are you?**

**Selena: Turns Why I'm the new mew in this Fanfic. **

**Mew Mews: Oh….**


	2. Sick

The next day Ichigo found her self in her cat form, curled up on Ryou's bed

The next day Ichigo found her self in her cat form, curled up on Ryou's bed. Ichigo his herself on the head with a paw. Of coarse. She must've fallen asleep, been kissed by someone, and Ryou trying to be nice letting her sleep on his bed. _Ryou is cute when he was asleep. Maybe I could…. No I can't I still have Aoyama-kun._ Ichigo thought slipping away and kissing a mouse. "Be a little quieter when you transform." Ryou mumble yawning and getting up. Revealing himself in boxers and shirtless. Ichigo closed her eyes and said.

"At least help me get to the door. I can't see, so I'll end up killing my self if I try to get there alone." She as Ryou pushed her out the door letting her fall on her butt.

"There, now go home and get to school." He said closing the door. Ichigo would have said something, but her voice would have been drowned out by the sound of the shower. Ichigo stood up and headed down stairs. She would have to explain her 'sleep over' to her parents.

"Ichigo!" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned only to find Moe. "Ichigo, I heard you slept with a boy from a girl with dark blue, black hair. Is that true?" Moe asked. "Mint-san." Ichigo grumbled. "No, I didn't it was just my friend trying to make me feel embarrassed." Ichigo said coughing as she was dragged away by the nurse.

"You have a temperature of 99.5 degrees. In cold weather like this you should get home." The nurse said sending Ichigo home before you could say 'pickle'. Ichigo sighed and walked into her warm home. "I'm home." She mumbled walking up stairs and onto her phone. She had one text message. It was from Aoyama-kun.

It read:

_Ichigo, what happened yesterday? You just ran out. I worried about you, meet me at the park fountain._

End of text.

Ichigo sighed and made her way to the door. But when she opened it she found Alto at her door steep. "Not now Alto, I need to go meet my… boyfriend." The word stung her tongue as she said them. "Yo strawberry, I'm coming with. Justin case of any, accidents." He said, but Ichigo just picked him up and put him inside.

"It's about to snow. You stay here till I get back, k'?" She said leaving and running to the park before it would snow. Ichigo was out of breath when she saw Aoyama. "Hi!" She yelled waving and putting on a fake smile.

Aoyama made one swift move and pushed her against the wall. "Ichigo, have you been seeing another man. There's a rumor going around say you slept with a guy. Is it true?" He said looking desperately at her.

"No." She said getting out of his grasp and starting to walk away. "I'm leaving, don't try to contact me for awhile." With that Ichigo ran home with tears running down her cheeks.

**Selena: Yay I'm popping in after 2 more chapters!**

**Pudding: Yay Selena-oneechan!**

**Selena – Pudding: hugs eachother**


	3. A Visit

"Ichigo Aliens, Aliens

"Ichigo Aliens, Aliens!" Masha screamed.

Ichigo sat up in her bed and looked out the window and saw Kisshu.

"Hi Kitten!" He yelled grabbing her arm ready to pull her out the window, but Ichigo didn't budge. Kisshu saw this and flew down to her window.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!" He said only to see her put her head down. "Hey kitten com-." Kisshu was cut short as Ichigo tore her hand away from his and closed her window. Ichigo sat on her bed and began to cry.

"Aoyama-kun isn't the same, I'm starting to like Ryou, and Kisshu is starting to make me feel the same way." Ichigo whispered to her self.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." Masha said.

He flew over to her grabbing her hand with his wing and pulling it towards the door. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it only to find Ryou.

"How long have you been here." Ichigo said softly.

"Long enough to hear you start balling, baka strawberry." Ryou said to Ichigo.

"What, he's here to." Kisshu said from Ichigo's window.

"Why are you here." Ichigo said emotionless.

"I heard you caught a cold. So I just came to tell you I can't have a sick strawberry working tomorrow." Ryou said before turning around and walking down stairs.

"Cya." Ryou said before opening the door and leaving Ichigo with Kisshu.

"Leave." She said to Kisshu. "Why?" He asked. "I said leave!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu stood up and vanished finally leaving Ichigo to her thoughts.

**WaterWolves: Um… where Selena?**

**Lettuce: Oh, she's over there by Mint**

**Selena: ZZZZZzzzzz……..**

**Mint: pokes selena with a stick**


	4. Hospital

The next day seemed to be worse then expected

The next day seemed to be worse then expected. Aoyama visited Ichigo, but it wasn't to make her feel better. They talked at first then it became blurry. Ichigo remembered getting hit hard in the stomach and across the face by something. She remembers Aoyama leaving. Ryou walking in to visit her, he finding her on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth. She also remembered sirens and being rushed into a room where she blacked out.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and soon found many other eyes watching her. There was Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san, and a girl with white hair.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding cried out. The other spun around to look at Ichigo.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked. The girl with white hair walked up to Ichigo and Ichigo got a closer look at her. She had stunning blue eyes and silky white hair.

"Ryou went to tell you there was a 6th mew, but in stead her found you nearly dead in your room." The girl said.

"Ichigo-san, this is Selena. She's the 6th mew she was mixed with a Piping Plover." Lettuce said helping Ichigo sit up. The door opened suddenly and in walked Aoyama. Ichigo got out of her bed and hid behind Zakuro and Ryou. Zakuro looked at the unhappy Aoyama, to the frightened Ichigo.

"Did he do this?" She asked Ichigo. Ichigo only nodded. 'That bustard, I should kill him for what he did to Ichigo.' Ryou thought as he felt Ichigo grab the back of his shirt and whisper.

"Please don't let him hurt me…" With that Mint walked up to Aoyama. "Sorry, but you have to leave." Mint said opening the door to escort him out. But instead of Aoyama leaving her grabbed Mint by the arm and threw her against the wall.

Zakuro was about to ring the bell for help when Aoyama grabbed her hand and broke it. Zakuro yelped grabbing her hand. "Why are you doing this Aoyama-chan?" Pudding asked.

"Because that tramp lied to me. She is seeing another person. Isn't that right Ich-" But Aoyama was cut off as a booted foot slammed into the side of his head pushing him back. That boot happened to be Selena's. Selena put her foot down and said.

"That bastard has it out for you doesn't her, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at Selena with a smile on her face. Aoyama stumbled back up and ran out of the room. Akasaka walked over to Zakuro helping her with her hand, while Pudding and Lettuce helped Mint up.

Ichigo knew this would continue. The mews still had to defeat the Aliens, and now Aoyama? This was getting a little strange for Ichigo.

**Selena: Yay! I'm finally here!**

**Mew Mews: Yay!**

**Aoyama: You guys are butts.**

**WaterWolves: Stabs Aoyama**


End file.
